User talk:Arm.indy
Welcome Hi, welcome to Magic Lantern Firmware Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 7D support page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Autopilot (Talk) 21:15, March 19, 2010 Hi I just made the hungarian translation for the install page, I hope it will be ok :) csaapi Info bracketing Hi I have a Canon 550 with the latest firmware. I had try to use the bracketing but I dont have the possibility to have more then 3 shoot or to have different EV. I use the SET and the PLAY buttom to change the value but I only have Off or 3 bracketing 0, 2Ev, -2Ev. Did I miss something? Regards Luigi Hi Andy, thanks for the welcome I would like to find out more info on the micro adjustment for my Kiss X4 (550d) is this available yet? thanks in advance!!! Colin Hi. I have A 60D running firmware 1.1.0 and have followed your tutorial step by step just how you or the webpage explains it. I turn the camera on and then update firmeware and all I get is a blinking red light. What could have gone wrong?...any ideas? Thanks. Mike G. Message Wall Just wondering if you have talked to the other admins on the wiki about turning on Message Wall on this wiki? I use it on the other wikis that I edit on. It's faster for messaging. Just curious. :) Nate --Nathan Blonkenfeld 23:45, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Canon 60D - Self made Cropmarks Hallo Arm, I followed ScraxIT's procedure to make a personal Cropmarks for Canon 60D but I had problems: 1 - when I have a ready .bmp I 've to "... On the new window chose Palette: Custom... and load the correct color palette (????)..." but I don't understand which is the correct color palette I've to choose! 2 - As an alternative, ScraxIT says: "... (you can make your own extracting it from a screenshot bmp made from ML)..." but HOW? Hoe can we extract this colo palette from ready-mede Cropmarks into ML folder? Or HOW to see what kind of colop palette in inside this ready-made file to applly to e self made .bmp cropmark? Many many thanks! Hi I am pleased to have The Magic Lanton firmware in my 550d. I tryed to use the 4 fps video and the after about 3seconds the display read video stopped automaticly. mm I am not sure I have set it right. It records ok at 25fps!! Cheers Bigd55 Hi I worked it out by reading the small RED printing at the bottom of the display. So following that It now works at 4fps. I had to turn off the sound on the conon menue and the sonnd off on the Lanton menue. Now all going and just need to go out and try it out. Cheers bigd55 Hi Does/will ML be supported on the 650D ? Have you tried any experiments to measure how does ISO influence dynamic range in RAW (cr2) format? I'm interested in <100 ISO available via ML menu - so far never experimented with them but I guess it is good time to investigate a little bit. I have Canon 50D (with ML runnuning) and 7D (ML free for now) available for tests. Mostly I'm interested of handling the highlights however noise level is also topic of my interest - do you recommend any tool for DR measurement directly out of cr2 files? Have you tried to do any experiments? Why do you recommend full stop ISO for picture shoots, mentioning very clearly, that it clipps some highlight data?